mikefandomcom-20200214-history
(1994-175) 06-24-1994
06-24-1994 Friday, June 24, 1994 Sponsors: J, V, 16 {| border="4" cellpadding="1" cellspacing="1" class="article-table" style="WIDTH: 680px; FLOAT: left" |- ! scope="col" style="text-align: center"|Picture ! scope="col" style="text-align: center"| Description |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Jughead Jones's J story |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Joe Raposo sings "Touch, Hold, Feel". |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|A large bird munches on rectangle edges, making it the word "BIRD." |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Sesame Street News Flash Kermit the Frog reports from an alphabet mine where they dig Js. The miners tell him various words that begin with J and Richard presents him with his own J. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Typewriter Guy: J for jump |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|The Bellhop must take Mrs. Stein's bags to floor 16. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Mary-Kate & Ashley Olsen sings "One Buffalo, Two Buffali" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Violet climbs a vine with V words |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|The Alphabet Dancers form the letter V. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|V for violin |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|The Gogolala Jubilee Jugband sings "Mississippi Mud" as the tap their feet in the mud. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|This is a big letter V (limerick) |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|AMOR, amor, amor ... amoramor ... amoramor |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|On a rainy day, Oscar recalls the way he met his worm, Slimey. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Spanish Food Market Song |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|An army of ants gets to the bakery, only to find that it's closed. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Big Bird attempts to dance ballet with Raven-Symoné. When that doesn't work, she puts on some dance music. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Que es Esto?: Horse |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Professor Majorchord & The Kidsongs Kids sings "Ten In A Bed" when they fall out of the bed |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|A man has a J under his hat |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Sixteen TV sets are counted |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|"Mom and Me" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Counting to 16 on quilt patterns |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Ernie watches the Twiddlebugs, who are about to head for Hooper's Store in the rain, but they notice that they need something to keep themselves dry. Tessie remembers that an umbrella helps, so they take one. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|I've Got the "Sixteen Blues" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Fay Ray rolls balls near the camera. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|A disobedient jacket illustrating words that begin with the letter J annoys an off-screen narrator, which reveals two kids named Jenny and Jeff inside of it. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Slim Wilson and Lou sing "Henrietta's Wedding". |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Counting to 10 (Artist: Keith Haring) |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|V for Van (live-action/animation hybrid) |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|The Country Bear Jamboree sings "The Great Outdoors" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Rumba pencils (first, last, Crazy Melvin) |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|A dolphin walks backwards on the water. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|The 'J' Train |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Pageant: Butterfly |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|A girl unfolds a map and uses it to describe her trip to Mexico, stopping in Texas along the way. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Planet J / j |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Grover makes sure that Carrington knows the difference between loud and soft. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|"The Wasteroon Song" - three water drops complain about people wasting water, calling them "Wasteroons." |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|At a fiesta, a group of kids try to break through a piñata. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|"Imagination V" -- A surreal segment involving the Venus de Milo statue, a violin, a vampire, and vigilantes. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|The Kidsongs Kids sing & count "Five Little Monkeys Jumping On The Bed" as they fall down & bump their heads |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Number creatures #16 |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|A heart that says "I love you" is drawn |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|A poem by Rowlf, titled "Silence". |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Two men, one named Virgil Veep, discuss the letter V as they stand atop a capital V. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Lizard! (same as "birds") |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|A man demonstrates up and down. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|"Daddy Helps with the Dishes" - three families sing about how they help each other doing chores, cooking and homework. They all agree that when they all do it, "It soon gets done!" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Little girl and cat (she imagines role reversal) |- Category:Michael Minicozzi's Episode Guide Category:11 Magaw Place Episode Guide